A terminal apparatus according to the related art performs a time synchronization with another terminal apparatus through a repeater. In detail, the terminal apparatus selects an arbitrary repeater and transmits a sync signal for performing the time synchronization to the selected repeater in order to perform the time synchronization with the other terminal apparatus. Therefore, the repeater transmits the sync signal received from the terminal apparatus to the other terminal apparatus positioned within a wireless communication radius according to a broadcasting method. The other terminal apparatus transmits a response signal, including a reception time when the sync signal is received from the repeater, to the repeater. When the response signal is received from the other terminal apparatus, the repeater generates a response signal, including a reception time when receiving the sync signal from the terminal apparatus and a reception time when receiving the response signal from the other terminal apparatus, and transmits the response signal to the terminal apparatus. Therefore, the terminal apparatus performs the time synchronization with the other terminal apparatus based on the response signal received from the repeater. In other words, the terminal apparatus calculates a time difference with the other terminal apparatus based on the reception time when receiving the sync signal and the reception time when receiving the response signal from the other terminal apparatus and performs the time synchronization with the other terminal apparatus based on the calculated time difference, wherein the response signal includes the reception times.
However, when such an existing time synchronization method is performed, the terminal apparatus does not perform the time synchronization with the other terminal apparatus that is selected as the repeater. In addition, the terminal apparatus performs the time synchronization with the other terminal apparatus through the repeater. As a result, the time synchronization process requires a significant number of messages transmitted and received between apparatuses In addition, the messages transmitted and received between the apparatuses during the time synchronization process according to the related art are relatively complicated. As a result, the time synchronization method is not appropriated for a wireless environment in which a packet loss frequently occurs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.